


Another Orc Bites the Dust

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrg. I've only been here for a week now and I'm already filking (badly). You people are astonishingly contagious. My sincere apologies to John Deacon & Freddy Mercury (and all you readers). To the tune of Another One Bites the Dust - Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Orc Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The elf stalks warily through the woods  
An arrow nocked to the bow  
Cuts down every orc he sees  
So damn fast they never know

With Gimli, hey, his elvellon  
Swingin’ that sturdy dwarf-ax  
You know Enemies are out of time  
If the Prince is on their tracks

Another orc bites the dust  
Another orc bites the dust  
And another orc gone and another orc gone  
Another orc bites the dust  
Hey, he’s gonna get you too  
Another orc bites the dust

How do you think you’re gonna get away  
With Thranduilion on the scene?  
When he runs out of Uruk-hai  
He’ll be gunnin’ for Mary Sue teens

Are you scared? Well, not enough  
You can never get away  
He’s a deadly shot (and wicked buff)  
Yeah, he practices every day

Another Sue bites the dust  
Another Sue bites the dust  
And another Sue gone and another Sue gone  
Another Sue bites the dust  
Hey, he’s gonna get you too  
Another Sue bites the dust

Hey  
Oh take it - bite the dust bite the dust  
Hey Another Sue bites the dust  
Another orc bites the dust ow  
Another Sue bites the dust he he  
Another orc bites the dust haaaa  
Ooh shoot out

There are plenty of ways he can kill an orc,  
A troll, or a Mary Sue  
He can shoot ‘em, stab ‘em with his knife  
Or use a sword to run ‘em through.

Yes, he’s ready, you know he’s ready for you  
Better run for your very life  
He’s got his dwarf and he’s got his bow  
He don’t want a fangirl wife

Another orc bites the dust  
Another Sue bites the dust  
And another orc gone and another Sue gone  
Another orc bites the dust yeah  
Hey, he’s gonna get you too  
Another Sue bites the dust  
Shoot out

 

[Lyrics](http://www.queenwords.com/lyrics/songs/sng11_02.shtml)   


  
[Midi](http://www.queenwords.com/audio/midis/aobtd.mid)


End file.
